Of Two Worlds, of Two Souls
by HuntingStarlight
Summary: Brothers Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark are sent to Earth with one mission: Help save Earth from Link Joker. Although, this may just be a little bit harder than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Two Worlds, and Two Souls**

**Chapter One**

**Of First Days, and Avatars**

* * *

It all began during a (sort of) sunny day in the court of Paladins.

Alfred, king of knights was sitting with his two sons, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark.  
The younger of the two, Blaster Blade, (known as Blade,) was sitting at the table, pushing around a marble, a bored expression on his face.  
The oldest son, Blaster Dark, (known as Dark, although he strongly disliked it,) sat tall in his seat, staring at the wall as if it had personally insulted him.

Alfred watched the two of them with a certain fondness before clearing his throat.  
Of course, that set of an unexpected, yet at the same time expected chain of events.

Blade yelped like his dog, Wingal, and the swirled glass marble was thrown into the air, and the younger fell out of his chair.  
That, was almost expected.

Dark tore his gaze away from the wall, and stared at his little brother. Muttering something unintelligible underneath his breath, he rolled his eyes, slouching in the chair with his arms crossed.  
That, was expected.

It was six in the morning, and Dark had never been a morning person, as far as Alfred could remember.  
He'd always been a night owl, and it sort of made sense.  
But, Alfred didn't have time for shenanigans today. It was probably one of the most important missions that his sons would partake in together, and it would (hopefully) help their counterparts on Earth in the task of defeating the Link Joker.  
Clearing his throat once more, the king looked at his sons with a look that said,

_I don't have time for this today._

Blade gulped, and rose to his feet, sliding into his chair.

Dark turned to his father, inching up the chair, until he was sitting as straight as a ruler once more.  
Nodding, Alfred leaned forward, a solemn look in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that I have some rather bad news. You both won't like it."

Blade leaned forward as well, interested in the news that his father had to give them.  
"We can take it! Don't worry. What's the problem?" His face was innocent, eyes wide.  
"You two are to go on a mission to Earth."

Dark shot up from the chair, sending it flying across the hall.

"What? Earth?"

Alfred sighed in exasperation as the chair lodged itself into a wall, and replied,

"Yes Dark. Earth. You leave tomorrow."

_**"Wait, WHAT?"**_

* * *

Blade would never say it out loud, but he was kind of nervous.  
He'd fought against his own brother, whilst commanding an army of his own against his brother's army, and he felt nervous going into this high school- Miyaji Academy.

Jeez, what kind of leader gets nervous over something like that?

But honestly, if he spoke over a whisper, Blade was almost certain that he'd throw up.

Yuck.

Hmmm...he could possibly use that as a prank. Fake throw-up all over Dark.

Would he scream like a little girl?

Maybe. Just maybe.

It was worth a shot, right?

If Gallatin was here, Blade was sure he'd tell him to go for it.

But he wasn't here, and Blade was standing in front of the school building, trying to procrastinate about entering.

Unfortunately, that was when Dark decided to come running up the sidewalk, his dark black-blue hair flopping in his eyes.

Blade had oh-so-kindly woke him up with a frying pan.

To the face.

Hey, if he wasn't going to wake up, then he'd face the consequences.

Like a frying pan.

Best. Wake. Up. Call. Ever.

Yeah, Blade really prided himself in his skills at being a great brother. (Note the sarcasm.)

Growling-no practically snarling at him, Dark gritted,  
"Why aren't you inside?"  
Blade stuck his tongue out, and reached down for his bag.  
"I was just waiting to see if you'd manage to drag your butt out of bed. Clearly, the frying pan helped, no?"

Dark rolled his eyes, and pushed his little brother inside the building.

Nope, there was no way Blade was ever going to tell his stick-in-the-mud older brother that he was nervous.

No way in heck.

* * *

Gulping down a breath, Blade stepped inside the classroom, to a sea of unfamiliar faces staring at him.

All except for one.

Aichi Sendou, his Vanguard.

And...there was the fact that he had to pretend that he didn't know him.

In actuality, Aichi probably had no idea that he and Dark had been sent to Earth.

So, in a nutshell, he reveals himself at the wrong time=_screwed for life._

The teacher wrote the kanji for his name on the board, and Blade stammered out,  
"Oh-hio. My-my name is Blade Tyskunomi, and I-I-I used to live in Kyoto." He bowed, and the teacher motioned for him to sit in a seat.

Across from this kid with a bowl-shaped haircut with grannyesque glasses.

_Oh boy._

* * *

The classes ended soon enough, and a girl with light brown braids flounced up to him, and shoved a clipboard in his face.  
"What? A-a-ahh." The girl sighed and chirped,  
"Tyskunomi-san, you need to pick out a club by the end of the week. Do you see any that interest you?"  
His eyes ran down the sheet, and stopped at a club that read,

_Cardfight_ _Club: President: Aichi Sendou. Vice President: Naoki Ishida_.

Pointing a finger at the words, he asked,  
"Are any spots available there?"  
Taking a look at where his finger was, the girl nodded.  
"Yeah, totally. They barely have enough members, so go ahead. They meet in the Physics Prep Room. Although, the conditions you have to meet to join are kind of harsh. Do you even have a "deck"?" Blade nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

He had to stay polite.

Despite how annoying this girl's tone was.

It was just plain old demeaning.

_**Well, then.**_

Thanking her, Blade made his way to the Physics Prep Room, and knocked.

He really wasn't sure if that's what you were supposed to do, but hey, better safe than sorry in this kind of situation, right?

Blowing a strand of cobalt blue hair out of his line of vision, Blade heard feet approaching the door, and the kid he sat across from opened it.

_**...Shingo Komoi, right?**_

Starting at the sight of him, Shingo called,  
"Sendou-kun! Somebody is at the door!" Blade heard snickers coming from the back of the room, and felt his face grow hot with embarrassment.

Where was his confidence when he needed it?

He probably left it on Cray.

Or maybe Gallatin stole it.

Wait a second, could you even steal courage?

Gahhhhh, he was confusing himself.

You know what, nevermind.

Aichi was coming back.

Similar cobalt shaded hair appeared behind the semi-opened door, and the Vanguard fighter smiled at the warrior.  
"Oh-hio, I'm Aichi Sendou. Are you here for the Cardfight Club?" Nodding, Blade stuck out his hand.  
"Blade Tyskunomi. Nice to meet you Aichi-san." A blonde girl came sauntering up to the door, and she gave him a once-over, and said,  
"In order to get into this club, you have to beat one of the members. You'll battle Aichi." A strangled sound came out of Blade's throat.

He had to verse him?

But they had only started Vanguard a week before.

Was this going to be anything like fighting with his comrades?

Sure he knew the rules, but seriously?

Facing a player who had beaten his brother's Vanguard. And won the Asian Circuit.

He was doomed.

Maybe. It really depended.

But, all he could do was have faith in his comrades, and the cards.

_**He was ready.**_

* * *

The board was set up on a lab table, and Aichi was shuffling his deck, and Blade was beginning to shuffle his. Placing a card-it was a grade 0-onto the Vanguard circle, Blade drew his five cards.

_Wingal Brave._

_Solitary Liberator, Gancelot._

_Liberator of Silence, Gallatin._

_Liberator of Hope, Empona._

And...whoa.

It was himself.

Weird.

But the familiar face stared up at him, the armor, the cape, and the sword all too familiar.

It was like looking in a mirror.

Frankly, it gave him the creeps.

Urgh.

But, overall, it was a good hand, so he'd keep it.

He glanced up, and realized that all the members in the room were staring at him.

Whoops.

He flushed again, and muttered,  
"Let's just start."

Nodding, they both turned over their first cards.  
"Stand up, Vanguard!"  
"Stand up, Vanguard!"  
"Holy Squire, Enide!"

"Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter!"

At this, Blade noted that his opponent looked slightly unnerved, but he chose to push that aside.

He really wanted to join this club.

The battle passed between the two cobalt-haired fighters, until-

_**"White flashing sword, bring hope and guidance to those who are lost, and to those who surround you. Lead your brethren into battle! Ride, my avatar, Blaster Blade Liberator!" **_  
Blade slammed the card onto the Vanguard, feeling the rush of power flowing through his body.

All of a sudden, the cards flew out of Aichi's hand, and Blade became aware of the disbelieved stares directed at him.

Oh man. He had screwed up, hadn't he.

_**Dark was so going to kill him for this.**_

* * *

**Well, hello there, my new friends!**

**My name is HuntingStarlight, and I use a Gold Paladin deck, and a Royal Paladin deck. **

**I am also waiting for episode 160.**

**I'm trying not to kill somebody, because I don't want Aichi to die.**

**Thanks/Shoutouts go to:**

**The amazing AuraPen.**

**She/He was the first person to hear about this.**

**It probably would't be here without her/him.**

**A round of applause for her/him!**

**So, please, if you like this story, follow, favorite, comment, or do nothing at all.**

**I'll just be excited that somebody read this.**

**Keep shining,**

** -Star, AKA, HuntingStarlight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Two Worlds, and Two Souls**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Blade was debating whether to classify this as a hit-and-run encounter, and run from the match while he still could-

_NO!_

He was a Paladin warrior!

Paladins didn't run away from a a battle. They relied on themselves and their allies.

Now, it was time to put those teachings into use.

Well, more than they had already been in use.

You couldn't exactly fight a war without relying on your comrades, now could you?

Slapping the palms of his hands down onto the table, Blade shocked everybody out of...well...shock.  
"Are you OK if we continue? I'd understand if you want to forfeit the match-by the looks of it you're facing some serious shock. But I'm not quitting. I don't know about you Aichi Sendou, but quitting goes against my morale. How about you?" Blade winced internally at his tone, but steeled himself.

He just had to act like he was talking to one of his soldiers that was terrified in the face of battle.

There was no mercy in battle, and a cardfight was no exception.

Nodding, Aichi stood himself up, picking up his scattered cards.

_Finally._

"Liberator of Silence Gallatin attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Marron!" Resting the cards, Blade could almost hear his comrades cries as they charged into battle.

Courage welled up within him.

"Blaster Blade Liberator! Attack with a boost from Wingal! Also, Wingal's skill is activated. I gain 4000 plus attack power. Drive check!"  
"Empona guards!"

Blade stared at his empty left rear-guard. Damn, he'd been careless, forgetting to call in other units.  
"I end my turn."

The rest of the battle was intense, and Blade was on the ropes with five damage, and Aichi had four.  
He had barely survived this turn.

He had to end it now.

"I stand and draw."

No.

No way in heck.

How-how-how had this card gotten into his deck without him noticing?

He'd found it slightly odd when he drew _Blaster Dark Revenger_ in a draw trigger.

But what?

_This card..._

_Dad, watch over us..._

_**...As we win this match!**_

Brandishing the card, Blade yelled,  
"Proud and brave monarch, enter the field! Liberators, kneel before the king! I ride, Liberator Monarch, Sanctuary Alfred!" The card began to glow as it entered the field, and Blade knew that Alfred was watching over him.

Watching him and Dark both.

"Call! Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin, and May Rain Liberator, Bruno!

With a boost from Bruno, Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!"  
"Fortune Liberator guards!"  
Gritting his teeth, Blade turned Alfred into resting position.  
"The limits are never enough! To reach our full potential, we must break all the limits!

_**Limit Break! **_

I return all of my rear-guard units to my deck, and look at the top five cards of my deck, and take five Liberator units to superior call.

Solitary Liberator, Gancelot,  
May Rain Liberator, Bruno,  
Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion,  
Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus,  
And Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion.

I activate Bruno's skill! When a unit from my deck is placed in the rear-guard, (not including him,) he gets 3000 plus attack power!"

Taking a deep breath, Blade put Maelzion into rest position.  
"Maelzion, boosted by Bruno, attacks Liberator of Silence, Gallatin!"

Blade winced as Gallatin was retired.

"Gancelot, boosted by Josephus attacks your Vanguard!"  
Brandishing a card, Aichi yelled,  
"Perfect guard with Halo Liberator, Mark!"

Turning Alfred into rest position, Blade announced,  
"Whilst the king always attacks alone, his allies are always behind him! I activate Alfred's skill, giving him 1000 plus power for every Gold Paladin unit in my rear-guard. Alfred attacks!"  
Turning to his deck, Blade began the twin drive.  
"First check."  
No luck. It was Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine.  
"Second check."  
_**Yes! **_  
Showing the card, he said,  
"Critical trigger! I give all effects to Alfred!"

The cards flew into his opponent's damage zone.

No heal triggers.

_**He had won**_.

And then he dropped his hand.

Whoops.

Smiling, Aichi made his way over to him.

"Welcome to the club Tyskunomi-san."

Smiling back, Blade said,  
"Just call me Blade."

* * *

Dark ran down the corridors of Miyaji Academy.

When he got his hands on Blade, his little brother was going to wish that he had never been born.

He'd never admit it out loud, but sometimes he worried about Blade.

**_Eurgh._**

Scratch that, he'd die before ever telling anybody that.

Hearing shouts from down the Physics Hall, Dark followed them to a door marked; Cardfight Club.

_Oh boy._

He was sooo dead when Dark caught him.

Pushing open the door, Dark sighed.

Blade was on the floor, helping Aichi Sendou pick his deck and hand up.

By the looks of it, it seemed that he had won by sheer luck.

Or-Dark faltered.

How did he have Liberator Monarch, Sanctuary Alfred and Blaster Dark Revenger?

Did he-

Checking the top two cards of his deck he realized-

_**Damn dad.**_

In his hand were _Blaster Blade Liberator_ and _Revenger, Raging Form Dragon._

This just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Hello! Ren here!**

**Oh yes, I can see the skeptical expressions.**

**You're probably all saying, "How can her name be Ren? Isn't that a character's name? I think she's lying."**

**Guess what?**

**I'm not.**

**Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, and shoutouts go to all of you who favorite/followed.**

**Also reviewers.**

**Thanks AuraPen and angel worrier for reviewing!**

**You guys rock!**

**Till the next update!**

** -Ren, AKA HuntingStarlight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Two Worlds and Two Souls**

**Chapter 3**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

Oh, Alfred was pissed with Takuto.

_**HOW DARE HE?**_

He had given his sons Psyqualia.

What if they lost themselves?

He was worried, and Angelic Liberator was not helping any. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Alfred sighed.  
"Alright dismissed. No more news for today, I have a massive headache as it is. We'll continue when I send for you."  
Nodding, the small sylph snapped the book shut, and ran off, to where Murron, the Dawn Liberator was waiting.

They were still children.

Too young to be in a war.

Like Blade and Dark.

The council had absolutely no idea of the two warrior's actual ages.

The closest guess was 17.

But Blade was only 14, and Dark had just turned 16.

Hadn't they also been too young when the fighting between them started?

And they had ended up waging a war against on another, and they had been kidnapped by the Void.

Yes, King Alfred of the Liberators thought that his sons were far to young to have been in so many battles.

But, unfortunately, Alfred had little to no control over his wily sons.

They were hardened veterans...yet...Dark he could trust to take care of his little brother.

Could he really find it in himself to let the both of them go?

_**(Ah, the worries of a concerned father.)**_

* * *

Aichi couldn't help but laugh nervously as he tried to break up the two people in front of him.  
First, there was Blade Tsykunomi, the new kid in his class, seemingly shy, but somehow not as shy in a cardfight.  
Second, there was another boy with hair similar to Blade's blue hair, except darker, and he had red-pink eyes instead of the emerald green eyes that Blade had.

Currently, the other boy was screaming his head off at Blade, who was cowering and sweat dropping at the same time.  
"Um...ano...a little of help? Please?"  
The end of the sentence came out as a squeak as the older boy leered into the younger's menacingly.

And then he yanked Blade's hair and kept the hair in his fist-still attached to the 14 year-old.  
"Kyahhhhhhh! Ouch! Dark-Dark-Dark-onii-san! Let goo off me! Kyahhhh!" Sweat dropping, Misaki yelled at the older boy,  
"Quit it! You want to fight, do it outside!" Dark let go of his little brother, sweat dropping, and laughing nervously.  
"Ahh, sorry." Blade snorted, earning him yet another heated glare from his older brother.  
"Fine. You want to play that way? Get out your deck, "o leader of the army," 'cause I'm about to show you how it's done." Laughing, Blade pulled his deck out from it's white case, and placed it down in the deck area.

"Alright, bring it. Just don't expect to win, OK?"

* * *

The battle had been heated, but it had ended with Dark lunging at his brother after a sharp teasing, effectively knocking the board, cards, his brother to the floor.

Blade was pretty sure that his nose was broken, as he pinched it tight with two fingers in a half-hearted attempt to stop the flowing blood. Yeah, it really wasn't working.  
"Well, I have to head over to Card Capital now, so try not to kill anybody." Misaki picked up her leather book bag, and walked out the door, her lavender hair fluttering a goodbye.  
"Oh yeah! I promised Kamui that I'd meet him there soon! Would you guys like to come?" Shrugging, Dark picked up his book bag and little brother, setting the latter down upright, as his hissed like a kitten.  
"Ouch! Put me down you black souled-mmmmmffffhhh! Mmmmmffhhh arghhhhh!" Dark had placed his hand over the younger's mouth, as he laughed anxiously at his brother's antics.  
"Sure, why not? We'll meet you there."

This was the calm before the storm, although none of them knew it.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, I'm not dead, I just got back from Mexico. **

**I write all of my FanFiction works from my phone, and I don't exactly have an International Calling plan, and WiFi cost money, so I couldn't exactly update.**

**But, whatever, it's here now, right?**

**Drop a review or two please!**

**See ya!,**

** Ren, AKA, HuntingStarlight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Two Worlds and Two Souls**

**~13~**

**Well...Meet the Family? **

**More Like, Meet the Disaster!**

* * *

By the time Blade and Dark reached Card Capital, Aichi was already engaged in a battle, and Dark, being, well, Dark, figured out that Ishida, was possessed by Link Joker.

"If your Vanguard isn't careful, he will become one of Link Joker's servants, and then what will happen to you?" Blade paled. Kai Toshiki had been Reversed, and in turn, Dragonic Overlord had been Reversed as well.

"That-that won't happen! Aichi won't lose, I swear!" Dark gave his brother a skeptical look.

"I know that he's accomplished a lot, but can he really handle the sheer power of Link Joker?" Blade balled his fists, anger bubbling up in his throat.

"He **_WON'T_** lose. He won against Leon Souryu when he was controlled by Void, didn't he? So, Link Joker is a subordinate of Void. He can do it!" Dark sneered.

"He had your spirit with him all the while, and now, you cannot provide that. Your spiritual influence is weaker in the fights that will ensue with your Vanguard because you are residing on Earth, instead of Cray! Do you understand?"

Blade felt his anger boil over, and yelled, "Aichi Sendou will not fail! Not when I am here! The fate of Cray rests upon his and our shoulders, and yet it is you who are doubting his ability! Are you doubting mine as well? As commander of the Liberators, I will not stand for that! Yeah, you're the leader of the Revengers! So what? What gives you the ability to doubt my Vanguard?" Catching the attention that was drawn to the two of them by their newfound comrades, Dark hit his brother over the head, and groaned,

"Yes, nice going idiot. You've blown our cover." Flinching underneath his brother's looming glare, the blue-haired warrior laughed nervously, his sapphire eyes squinting shut.

"G-g-gomenasai..." Dark groaned, and hissed. "Father is messaging you..." "Yeah..." Dark looked down at his swirly-eyed brother, and promptly whacked him across the head.

"W-w-what?!" Blade pressed the face of his watch with his index finger, and a screen, much like the one Suiko's tablet projected, shimmered to life.

"Is this thing on? Hello?" A finger came into focus, and then a hand, waving in front of the screen. Blade groaned.

"Dad, just ask Salome...I know she's in the room. He armor isn't that inconspicuous." A sarcastic tone rung out from behind the hand...or what could be seen of it.

"Well, you can see him, and hear him, so yeah, I'd say that it's on, Alfred. Hello baka, Dark-san." Blade ran a hand though his hair, ravaging the already untidy locks.

"I'm not a baka! You're the baka!" Dark's eyes darkened.

_** "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" **_The Revenger roared, and the two figures on the other side of the message paused, as did Blade.

"E-e-edo...gomenasai onii-san?" Blade laughed nervously again, and Salome giggled.

"Ba-ka."

"_**I AM NOT!"**_

* * *

**Ohayo minna! Sorry for not updating sooner, and for not making this chapter that long...Ren is sort of sick...gomenasai...**

**Until next time...**


End file.
